limeflavouredlibertarian24fandomcom-20200214-history
TENKAI KNIGHTS FANFICTION
195 EXT. MUSTAFAR-LANDING PLATFORM-DAY The sleek NABOO SKIFF lands on the Mustafar landing platform near Anakin's GREEN STARFIGHTER. ANAKIN runs up to the SKIFF as the ramp lowers. PADME runs to him. ANAKIN: Padme, I saw your ship . . . They embrace. PADME: Oh, Anakin! ANAKIN: It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here? PADME: I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things. ANAKIN: What things? PADME: He said you have turned to the dark side . . . that you killed younglings. ANAKIN: Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me. PADME: He cares about us. ANAKIN: Us??! PADME: He knows . . . He wants to help you. ANAKIN: Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't ... he can't help you. He's not strong enough. PADME: Anakin, all I want is your love. ANAKIN: Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that. PADME: At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this. ANAKIN: I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you. PADME: Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can. ANAKIN: Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be. PADME: I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-Wan was right. You've changed. ANAKIN: I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me. PADME: I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow. ANAKIN: Because of Obi-Wan? PADME: Because of what you've done . . . what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you. ANAKIN: (seeing Obi-Wan) Liar! PADME turns around and. sees OBI-WAN standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser. PADME: No! ANAKIN: You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me! PADME: NO! Anakin. I swear ... I ... ANAKIN reaches out, and PADME grabs her throat as she starts to choke. OBI-WAN: Let her go, Anakin. ANAKIN: What have you and she been up to? OBI-WAN: Let her go! ANAKIN releases his grip on the unconscious PADME and she crumples to the ground. ANAKIN: You turned her against me. OBI-WAN: You have done that yourself. ANAKIN: You will not take her from me. ANAKIN throws off his cloak. OBI-WAN: Your anger and your lust for power have already done that. OBI-WAN flings off his cloak. OBI-WAN: (continuing) You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now . . . until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy. They circle each other until OBI-WAN is near PADME. He places his hand on her. ANAKIN: Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire. OBI-WAN: Your new Empire? ANAKIN: Don't make me kill you. OBI-WAN: Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic ... to democracy. ANAKIN: If you're not with me, you're my enemy. OBI-WAN: Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must. (ignites his lightsaber) ANAKIN: You will try. ANAKIN ignites his lightsaber. ANAKIN lashes out at OBI-WAN, and they begin a ferocious sword fight. ANAKIN throws CONTAINERS at OBI-WAN using the Force. They work their way off the landing platform and into the main entry hallway. ANAKIN kicks OBI-WAN, and OBI-WAN drops to a lower level. ARTOO BEEPS his concern and rushes to the unconscious PADME's aid.